Slow Realization
by storyteller362
Summary: After Elena became queen, Gabe comes to terms with his crush on Elena. R&R?


**Not actiony but more of a realization and thinking type of romance. Then a bit reflective in that case. I don't write Gabe's point of view all too much and when I do it switches about halfway through so this is my first attempt at writing a story all in his point of view.**

 **Story in a nutshell: Gabe comes to terms with his crush on Elena.**

* * *

It hasn't even been a week since Elena had become a queen. Queen Elena Castillo Flores had a beautiful ceremony and she had been working nonstop since then. Her first day off was going to be a Thursday and she had decided to spend that day with her sister. A sweet gesture thought Gabe as he got himself ready for the day. They had come a long way she since first was released from the amulet and had a bunch of crazy adventures in the meantime. From noblins to even her own cousin getting in her way as she finally had done it.

Queen Elena, he thought as he got dressed for the morning. She is going to be an amazing one when she had learned to stop acting so reckless and brash, or at the very least, kept those feelings under control. She had everything required to be a queen: that dedication, that drive, and compassion for her people. She was going to be remembered long after her reign just as her parents were before her. Because of that he always admired the princess trying to impress her. Although he knew that it wasn't going to be anything he had done or would do that would achieve that. It was just being himself.

A knock came at his door as he made sure he looked okay. Teeth brushed, hair combed, and a new uniform already on.

Looking at himself over in the mirror he smiled at the royal blue uniform. Not only did Elena become queen but he and Naomi had just gotten promotions on her second day on the job. Naomi Turner, royal advisor to Elena and he thought a good choice. It was better than Esteban who had been grumbling the entire time. Then him, Gabriel Nunez, captain of the royal guard. The queens guard, he thought with a small laugh, as Elena told him that she wanted him to stay captain even after she became queen. Always being the over achiever and hardworker he hoped for the day to come and he hadn't stopped smiling about the position.

He looked out at the person standing outside his door. Euan Higgins stood there with a bright smile on his face ready for a new day. "Captain, queen Elena wants to see you. She's with the royal dressmaker right now." With that Euan saluted him as he saluted back.

This was just more fun and work for him he thought loving the challenge his position brought him. Gabe always love a good challenge especially about his job that he genuinely enjoyed with a passion. He got to interact with new and interesting people and he got to be close to Elena. Not that she needed him much but he got to work closer with her which was pretty great. He knew Elena didn't exactly need him around all of the time. She was always more than capable to take care of herself and he knew he was just there to keep her from getting killed. He trusted her and her judgement to go off and do her own thing for the most part. The memory of the crystal caves came to mind, nobody knew that Isabel would sneak off on her own and nearly sent Elena down a waterfall into a pit of no return, yet she saved herself and a fellow student. Gabe realized that he had a lot more trust in her than some other guards would in any given situation. So, with faith and trust, Gabe knew the best thing he could do was support her and help wherever possible. Having a good position like he had right now would only enforce that trust and freely moving about.

After running down and getting himself some breakfast he went to go look for Elena. If she was with the seamstress and dressmaker that meant something big was going to happen at one point. And she wanted to tell him right away.

Knocking on the door of the dressmaker's room, the door opened to reveal Esteban sitting there along with Luisa and Naomi. They glimpsed at him as Elena stood there in her white shift, her undergarments basically. He had seen in her nightgown before he thought as he composed himself. "Just sit down Gabe," she said gesturing him to sit next to Naomi as he took a seat for Elena to look at herself in the mirror.

"What do you think about the braid?" she asked as he looked amused as Esteban only pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It looks pretty," he said as Elena perked up at the compliment.

"I like it, kind of like a tiara," added Luisa as the room grew quiet this time. Her hair had a braid across the front as the rest of her hair was swept up into an elegant chignon. A few loose curls framed her face as he stared she looked beautiful. Her make up done already as he could tell that she had a little on, not enough to be over powering.

Esteban rolled his eyes as was ready to interject. "Why are you worry about this?" he demanded as Elena looked at him.

"Esteban this is my first public appearance since my coronation. I want to look nice since this is my new queen dress that I'll be wearing now," she said to her cousin as he looked at the flimsy material of her shift. Then she turned to look at Gabe as he sat up straighter. "Today I'm introducing Naomi as my royal advisor to the leaders of the city. I'm going to need you go come with us Gabe."

He nodded in her direction trying not to be too enthusiastic about this. Not only was he going to be meeting with different people but he was going to spending the day with Elena. He really liked to spend time with her. Whether it be official duties like today or during their downtimes. Playing olaball that she had made him a pro at with her guidance. Or fencing with her it was just fun and even spending a day with the city leaders would just be fine. What made him happy was that she loved those times just as much as he did. It was written all of her face and in those wonderful and playful brown eyes.

"I can't believe you're making Naomi you're royal advisor," said Esteban after a minute as Elena tried to move to face him as she was getting her hair pinned up. A hair comb holding the twist in place as Gabe was ready to separate the two cousins.

She scoffed as Naomi was about to say something but was cut off by the young queen. "It's been that way Esteban for two days already."

"But Naomi?!," said Esteban through gritted teeth,"What about me?"

Elena turned to look at her cousin as the maid moved with her. Gabe got up to help Elena as her foot missed the stepping stool she stood on. The dressmaker was getting her new gown out from somewhere in the back room. "What's wrong with Naomi?"

"Yea, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, I just figured you wanted to retire. Esteban you're not going to be around forever, you should enjoy life."

"And my replacement is Miss Turner?"

"She'll do a good job Esteban. You two can switch off though, so I can have both of you."

Gabe only chortled as the banter continued. Luisa only rolled her eyes as she had ignored most of the arguing between the two of them. Luisa was probably just here to put her seal of approval on Elena's new queen gown. Naomi had that smug look on her face as Gabe noticed that she had a new dress on. It was a pretty aquamarine dress with a darker shade outlining some intricate design on the hem of the skirt and bodice. She held back a laugh of her own hearing that and the happiness in her eyes that she had such a good job. And that she got Esteban's job rather than someone that the chancellor approved of.

"Well then I don't want to retire."

"Well you're going to have to. Enjoy retirement maybe you can teach my children one day how to be a ruler."

Esteban looked displeased at this as he rolled his eyes and slapped a hand against his face. At this he coughed as he still held Elena's hand to keep her from falling. That was one day he didn't want to see come along. She was going to be courting other boys princes even and he was going to be acting as a babysitter as she tried to find a husband. Someone was going to have to rule beside her. Not that she needed someone to help her but she Elena needed a child eventually. The thought made him wish that he was remotely eligible to be a suitor.

It was no secret that he harbored a crush on the young queen. He tried way too hard to impress her at first until he realized that all he really needed to was be himself. At first he just passed it as a teenage crush and that it wouldn't last long. Instead the feeling came and didn't leave. If he had to guess it had to start with the time he went with her to Cordoba to help with that bridge project. Prince Alonso liked her too and he tried to sweep her off of her feet. That left that feeling in the pit of his stomach as Elena went along with him. He had to trust her, she had good instincts and she wouldn't fall for his scheme. Elena did deserve to have some fun as he thought about touring the village with her.

Then the time that they started that city-wide carol. Gabe knew it was dumb to pick a side and that Elena would find a way to solve things as he had explained to Isabel. The way she looked at him when she sang those you adore. The time she passed out in his arms after coming back from defeating Orizaba and he carried her back to the castle. Their interaction was different between the way she treated him and the other guards. He wasn't intimated by her and would speak out against her if he had to.

"Gabe you can let go of my hand," she said as he pulled away.

"Sorry Elena," he said as he went back to sitting next to Naomi. "I like your new dress Naomi."

"See he noticed," said Naomi as she shot Esteban a look. "And thank you for the compliment Gabe."

Esteban looked stony as he was about to shout at them before thinking better of it. Ever since Elena had become queen he had looked pretty bitter and depressed during the last day or so. Gabe supposed it was normal as he was helping her rule as part of her council. Now that Naomi was her advisor and he was stuck being a tutor or helping her rule from the sidelines where he can. Knowing the chancellor he would be in the library looking for something else to help her with. Or at the very least be aware of.

One of the maids came out with a dress for Elena to slip into as he watched along with the others in the room. Well Esteban refused to look at his cousin as he turned away and looked at the door. Gabe looked down at the floor avoiding her getting dressed. He saw a dress with a few floral embellishments on a skirt of fabric mixed of purple and red.

He wondered what it would take to be a good enough suitor for her. Besides being a prince that is. Maybe he needed lessons or something, Elena would be worth it if he could get a shot with her. Then he remembered that they were just friends in her eyes. He heard Elena say something as he snapped back to pay attention to her.

In front of him stood Elena in a gorgeous new gown. The dress a deep shade of something between purple and red. Orange, teal, and designs went up the split skirt with a pink underskirt with designs of its own. An even darker pink sash made her waist look even smaller. Her short sleeves ruffled and a white fabric across the top. She twirled around as he kept a steady hand to catch her in case she fell.

"What do you think?"

Around her most of them nodded. Esteban looked like he wanted to say something but was shortly cut off from the blond in the room. "Not you Esteban," said Naomi gleefully. "I think you look perfect Elena."

"Beautiful," he said as he stood close to her and low enough that only she could hear him. "Like a queen."

She flushed as he smiled at her. "Thanks Gabe," she said sweetly as she smiled at him. They started at each other for a moment before clearing her throat. Right, the other people in the room. Then looked at her family for their reactions as they seemed to ignore their little staring moment.

"Oh do you think you should be showing so much of our shoulders?"

"Well I didn't want it to be too constricting."

"Doesn't anybody care about my feelings?"

"Esteban, we care I just figured you didn't want to be my royal advisor forever. What's wrong with switching back and forth?"

"It's fine Elena, I've got to get the leaders of the city together as my last act as chancellor."

"Shouldn't that be my job?"

"It's my last act!"

"Esteban it's not forever."

Esteban was bitter he could tell about her being queen now. He had walked out of the door and slammed it behind him as the maids looked at one another before scampering back into their little corners to work on other projects. Princess Isabel was going to get a new dress he assumed, especially since she had just turned thirteen. A teenager in the making, he thought, wondering if that would mean anything for his job.

Then Naomi raced after Esteban to know exactly what he was doing. Luisa going right after them yelling at them to stop bickering already. Elena wanted to go right after them and she would have if Elena hadn't tripped. Quick on his feet and still not even a step away from her she fell right on top of him as he landed on his back cushioning her fall.

Flushing, he helped her stand after brushing off her new dress. They should probably go after Naomi and Esteban just as Luisa had done but found themselves still standing there. His hands holding her steady as she smiled warmly at him. They're eyes locked together like before but this time had no audience. He bit his bottom lip before looking down a little to make sure that she was okay.

"You should be okay," he said feeling that flush start to work it's way higher than normal.

"Thanks Gabe," she said as she looked at him with a small smile. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Anything."

She didn't look at him as she pursed her lips as if she had her question and then lost it. Finally, she seemed to have remembered because it came out of her mouth just in time. Well, really before he could press on for the question. "Do you think I'll do a good job as queen? I mean I know I have the confidence to do well. It's just from another perspective I'm asking and other than looking the part."

He paused as he kept his touch gentle but firm as he put both hands on her shoulders. "I think you'll to a fantastic job, Elena."

"Really? I mean it's one thing to be a crown princess with a council…"

Somehow there was a small shadow of doubt in her voice but he failed to see how or why. Elena was going to be a great queen. She did such a good job as a crown princess, why would this be any different? Locking her brown eyes with his he only assured her to the best of his abilities.

"Of course, Elena I think you'll be just as good as your parents or really any ruler. Better even," he assured. Gabe would gladly go into the reasons why but she seemed happy to hear those words come from his mouth, so he just shut up while he was still ahead.

"Thanks Gabe." Her voice happy to hear that from him as he cleared his throat.

"We should probably-" Before he could add that they should be looking for Esteban, Luisa, and Naomi he felt her warm lips on his right cheek. Then she grazed gently over his lips before kissing his right cheek. Two cheek kisses were normal for them but it felt different. The middle part never happened. Although she had made it brief before pulling away. They were just friends after all. Although, a small part of him hoping that he did have a chance with her. They really balanced each other, he thought. Gabe acted rationally and with caution and she with that passion and edge. It would work he thought.

"We should probably go find Naomi and Esteban. Make sure they didn't get any of the leaders of the city under the wrong impression of who I chose."

"Exactly."

They laughed as he offered her his arm wondering if he should ask her while he had a chance. Next to him Elena looked radiant in her new gown. Just maybe, just maybe…

"Elena?"

"Hmm," she said as they kept their eyes and ears open looking for the new royal advisor and Esteban.

"Well, you see, I um," he stuttered not sure if this was a good time. Or if it was even appropriate, at the end of the day he was still her guard even though he was technically . This was stupid as he tried to think of another conversation piece to ask her about.

"Oh out with it," she said with an amused look.

"It's nothing important," he said shaking his head. She was a queen now and he had tried his hardest to win over her attraction. He didn't have to be her friend he was paid to just protect her. This was different and it was something that he could only hold in for so long.

Elena shrugged before she smiled at him aware of no yelling. Just peace as she realized that Esteban probably had not been found by Naomi. "How about we just go get lunch or something? I'd rather not deal with Esteban right now anyway."

"Maybe we could go to my parents shop and get some empanadas, my dad is making a bunch for his old olaball team coming to visit," he said trying to add more to their day together. "I know a way to sneak in around the back."

She laughed as he loved her smile as she nodded along. "Of course, I love your parent's food," remarked Elena with a spark in her eye. "One of my first appearances as a queen."

Not even changing out of her gown, he got a carriage ready to sneak her away for the afternoon. Naomi must have found Esteban as they left the castle hearing a shout from someone. Luisa was a good referee in this case. It was wrong to leave them there but at the same time he felt those butterflies in his stomach flutter around as he was alone with her. Elena didn't even sit in the carriage part but right next to him.

"Thanks for this by the way," she said as he looked at her. "My life is going to be more stressful now than ever."

"It's not a problem Elena," he said honestly as possible. He felt bad for her but at the same time she had a bunch of wonderful people around her to help as queen. Gabe knew that he could help however he could if she needed it. As a commander he could do whatever she really needed.

They stopped just in front of the shop that said Nunez and Son on the sign. Closed was on the door as Gabe had her close her eyes so he could find the hide a key. Then he held it open for her as two heads turned to look at who had managed to find their key. Gabe smiled as his mother got up to hug him as he hugged her back. If there was one person he loved to visit it was his mother. He kissed her cheek as Elena looked on admiring them before turning back to her conversation with his dad. Paying attention he heard that they were talking about olaball. Then his dad showed her one of his moves oh boy.

"Mijo we have some extra empanadas from the team," said Blanca as she put a plate between all of them sitting down together.

"Gracias mama," he said sitting down. Elena admiring the trophy still on display from the big olaball game against Cariza.

They smiled together and finished off the plate as Gabe showed her around the bakery. She had even convinced him to bring her upstairs to the living part as he had showed her his old bedroom. Then he had to bring her back to the castle for Naomi's official visit. Together both left the bakery with extra sweets for the end of the night.

Back at the castle everything seemed to be normal as Naomi stood in her new dress. Esteban looked miffed but stood silent as they waited for them to come back. Luisa was there separating the two of them as they pulled up in the carriage to the front of the castle.

"I told you they would escaping from you," stated Luisa as Gabe shared a look with the young queen. Silently, Esteban and Naomi got into the back of the carriage with Esteban looking like he wanted to scold Elena for sitting next to him. Never the less, that never escaped from his mouth as Elena got off from next to him only to have Euan Higgins sit next to him. Right, he thought as Elena shared one last smile. It would have been nice to have Elena ride next to him to the meeting. That would be inappropriate for her to show up to a meeting with all of the cities leaders like that.

He and Euan clicked the reigns to go to the city hall to sit in a meeting. Behind him he heard Naomi ask about where she had went but Elena stayed quiet. It was a short drive as they found themselves out in the middle of town as people wanted to see Elena now that she was queen. It wasn't like that earlier but okay. Euan went to open the door as Esteban got out first, then Naomi, and then Elena. She stopped to look at him as he quickly followed her in.

When they were out of earshot from her cousin and friend, Elena looked at him with a smile.

"Thanks for this morning Gabe," she said squeezing his hand walking in together. Naomi bickered with Esteban about theirs seats now that she could. Oh this was going to be a wonderful meeting he thought. "We should do it again."

"Yea," he said squeezing her hand back. "We should."


End file.
